This invention relates generally to decorative fabrics. More specifically it relates to fabric having three dimensional designs thereupon.
It is well known that numerous novelty fabrics have been developed in the past in order to attract the attention of observers to something now in the field. Heretofore all attempts in the production of a new three dimensional effect for fabric design was done only through graphics, and not structurally.